Big Black Ink
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Sequel to Big Black Boots. 7 months since the events of Big Black Boots and Dan and Phil are going strong, But what does Phil want to show Dan? Is it really important enough to pass up on a party? Band Au.


Pairing - Phan

Warnings - none. Band au.

Summary - 7 months since the events of Big Black Boots and Dan and Phil are going strong, But what does Phil want to show Dan? Is it really important enough to pass up on a party?

* * *

"We've been Level up!" Phil shouts out to the buzzing crowd, flicking a stray section of fringe from his eyes. "Thank you and goodnight!"

The crowd erupts into cheers as the lights brighten again and the usual club music resumes, most of them continuing to dance or dispersing to the bar.

"Hey babe." Phil greets me, jumping down from the side stage and looping his fingers into my belt loops to tug me closer to him. "enjoy the show?"

"You know I always do." I grin, letting my forehead lean against his. "After all, I have a thing for the lead singer."

"Oh really?" He smirks, letting his lips brush against mine faintly. "That's a shame, I hear that he's already taken by someone. A very hot someone at that."

His smirk widens a little more before he smashes our lips together, our lips already familiar after seven moths of dating. His tongue quickly invades my mouth, the cool metal of his tongue stud brushing against the roof of my mouth lazily.

"Aw c'mon guys! Break it up!" Chris whines, only just climbing off stage along with PJ.

Phil separates himself from my lips long enough to flip Chris off before going right back to it. I can't help but grin against his lips and bury my fingers into hair further, soon after feeling his hands move from my waist to my back pockets.

I groan agains his lips softly as I feel his hands squeeze my backside firmly, barely resisting the urge to rut my hips into his.

"As much as the groupies seem to be enjoying the show, can you two wrap it up for a sec?" PJ chuckles, waiting for us to separate.

"What do want?" Phil grumbles, keeping his hands exactly where they were and talking over his shoulder.

"A few of us are heading to Marie's place for drinks, you two coming?" PJ asks.

"Ugh, Bad choice of wording Peej." Chris groans, making fake wretching noises. I snort in amusement, Phil grinning slightly at his friends theatrics.

"Thanks for the invite, but we'll pass." Phil answers, making me give him a look of confusion. Phil isn't one to pass up a party, especially with his friends. Catching my confused expression, Phil quickly explains.

"Actually, there's something I wanna show you… do you mind skipping out on this one?" He asks.

"Of course not." I smile, turning to Pj and Chris. "Catch you guys later?"

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy whatever Phil has to 'show' you." Chris leers, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't be a perv Chris, that's not what i'm talking about. Although i'm sure there'll be plenty of that too." Phil grins, wiping the leer off of Chris' face and making me thump his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Just go before you make me gag again." Chris grumbles, shooing us. Phil smirks victoriously, removing his hands from my back pocket and instead linking our fingers to lead us out of the club.

"What did you want to show me anyway?" I ask as we get out onto the street, nodding to Bill as we pass.

"You'll see…" Phil chuckles ominously, leading us along the short walk to his flat.

"C'mon! Not even a hint?" I pout.

"Nice try but no, I don't want to give anything away. Besides we're almost there, you'll see what it is soon." He smiles, not giving anything away. I roll my eyes but don't push him, following up the stone steps to his apartment. Within seconds of opening the front door we discard our shoes and I collapse onto his battered old sofa.

"So? What did you want to show me?" I asks, blinking up at him where he stands looming over me.

"Well, where do I start?" He mumbles uncharacteristically shyly, piquing my interest immediately. "You know last week, when I couldn't come over?"

"Yeah, you were visiting your mum." I answer in confusion, tilting my head slightly.

"Well, that's the thing. I wasn't visiting my mum." He admits, not elaborating any further. I frown slightly at the admission, the worst-case scenarios running through my head at why he'd lie. Where was he? Why did he need to lie? Was he… seeing someone else?

"Dan." Phil calls, breaking me out of my internal monologue. "I'm not cheating on you, calm down."

"I wasn't thinking-" I go to defend, stopping my flow of words when Phil raises a challenging eyebrow. "Fine, what were you doing then?"

"Well… I paid Wirrow a visit." Phil says, ruffling up his hair nervously.

"Wirrow? Your tattoo artist?" I repeat in surprise.

"How many Wirrows do you know?" Phil chuckles. "But yeah, him."

"Okay… Care to elaborate?" I smile, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

He looks at me wearily before taking a deep breath, moving to grab ahold of the edge of his shirt.

"I think its better to just show you…" He says before pulling his shirt over his head. He drops the garment to the floor and I scan his revealed flesh expectantly for a few seconds before my eyes settle on what he wanted to show me.

Just above his left pectoral, where his heart lies under layers of flesh and bone the word 'Dan' is beautifully inked into his skin. I look at the black letters in awe, slowly standing from the sofa and walking towards his. Once i'm mere centimetres away from him I reach out my hand shakily, tracing the letters reverently.

Phil hisses slightly, his muscle tensing up under my hand.

"Sorry!" I apologise, making my touch softer but not able to bring myself to remove my fingers completely. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little. It's alright though. It's not exactly my first and it definitely won't be my last." Phil admits. "What do you think?"

I glance up at him through my lashes, a small smile on my lips.

"I love it." I whisper, still tracing the letters. "Seriously Phil. I-I feel so fucking honoured that I mean this much to you."

Phil lets out a relieved sigh, leaning into my touch.

"You thought I wouldn't like it?" I ask him. He nods minutely, lifting one hand to cup my cheek gently.

"I thought it might freak you out a little…" He admits sheepishly.

"Well, you're an idiot then." I giggle. "If I was gonna get freaked out, it would have been when you serenaded me in a club full of people, not because of this. You're forgetting that I love you Phil."

He beams at me brightly, his silver stud glinting with a flash of his tongue.

"I could never forget that." Phil whispers, crashing our lips together for a quick passionate kiss. Once he pulls away he leans our heads together and I can't stop my eyes from flitting down to the fresh tattoo.

"It's really beautiful. Wirrow's outdone himself." I smile softly.

"It'll be even better once it's finished." Phil grins.

"Isn't already?" I ask, my brows furrowing together. Phil shakes his head, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"No, I want to have your surname inked too." Phil says, tracing the space below the current letters.

"Oh. Why didn't you have it done in one go? Was it really that painful?" I ask in concern, not having any experience with tattoos personally.

"No, it's not that. I just didn't want to get something temporary inked permanently." he says calmly.

I blink at him owlishly, not understanding. His smirk widely, linking our fingers together and resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm not saying right now, or in the immediate future even. But I know that you're it for me Dan. I've never been in a committed relationship before you, but I know now that I couldn't live any other way. I love you Dan, and I know that one day I'm going to marry you. So I don't want to get Howell tattooed on my skin when I know that it'll eventually be Lester." He finishes.

I blink up at him with watery eyes, trying to control my breathing. We'd always been clear with the fact that we were in love with each other, but we'd never really mentioned anything with the future.

"How can you be so sure that i'd agree to marry you?" I croak, happy tears clouding my vision.

"Because most of your belongings are in my flat and you spend most nights here, unless we're staying at yours. You never miss a show, even if you're bone tired. Because you haven't stopped tracing the tattoo since you saw it." Phil points out. "And mostly because if you didn't i'd probably die of loneliness. I can't play a show without you cheering me on, god I can't even sleep without you anymore."

I pretend to consider, causing Phil to reach down and pinch my bum playfully.

"I'm kidding! Of course I'll say yes when you ask, I'd be mentally unstable to say otherwise." I giggle. "But until then, I'd like to show my appreciation for the first half of the tattoo."

"Oh?" Phil smirks, following after me obediently as I lead him towards the bedroom by his hand. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"You'll see…" I chuckle, quoting Phil's exact words for just over an hour ago.


End file.
